El Hibari de diez años en el pasado
by Isalick
Summary: Cálmate Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn dándole una patada a su pupilo-Pero como quieres que me calme si va a venir el Hibari-san del futuro!-dijo histérico el castaño-Y eso qué? Va a ser durante 5 minutos, ni que fuera a destruir el mundo en ese lapso de tiempo-dijo rodando los ojos-P-pues, viniendo de Hibari-san; es probable-dijo el ando el humor rosa se disipó sorprendiendolos
1. Capítulo 1: El Hibari de 6 años

Wajajaja 1827 ! mi segunda pareja favorita (la primera es R27 *Q*)

Ohayou! Como han estado? ojala que bien (A menos que no dejen un review, si es así entonces espero que su oreo venga sin cremita n.n)

Ya saben la pareja, entonces no habrá cambios (muajaja, soy mala e.e)

Sin más! A perder el tiempo leyendo fanfics homosexuales de personajes inexistentes en vez de estar haciendo algo mejor y mas educativo con tu vida :D!

* * *

Estaba Tsuna en un día teóricamente, catastrófico, la casa apenas y se mantenía en pie. Todo gracias a Lambo, quien había lanzado una gran cantidad de granadas al azar solo para competir contra Gokudera diciendo que él era mejor que Hayato cuando a pólvora se tratase. Cosa que no le hizo gracia al peligris

Y así empezó la mañana de ese sábado, al parecer el castaño no tendría paz ni siquiera los fines de semana

Ahí estaban Gokudera y Lambo peleando, Yamamoto riendo mientras trataba de calmar al peligris (cosa que no tenía ningún efecto), Reborn tomándose una taza de café mientras la casa era destruida, un Ryohei apoyando a Lambo, una Nana sonriendo al ver que los chicos ese día estaban "alegres" y "energéticos". Por último, un Tsuna, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenarios, comiendo unas galletas hechas por su madre

Tsuna suspiro-Gokuera-kun, Lambo, dejen de pelear y nii-san no animes a Lambo-dijo el castaño

-P-pero Juundaime, fue esa vaca idiota la que comenzó!-dijo Gokudera

-Claro que no! Fue Bakadera!-protesto el pequeño Bovino

-A quien le dijiste Bakadera? Vaca estúpida!?-pregunto desafiante el peligris

-Pues a ti, idiota-dijo Lambo con tono de burla mientras sacaba la lengua

-Bastardo, Décimo, por favor déjeme prender una dinamita y metérsela en la boca a esta estúpida vaca!-suplico el peligris

-Ma, ma, es un niño-dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera

-Y a mí que me importa! Mejor aun! Así evitamos que ese mocoso se reproduzca y nazcan mas idiotas como él!-dijo Gokudera

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Está bien, Juundaime-se calmo el peligris

Tsuna suspiro, esta rutina diaria cansa y más si tienes a una "familia" como la que tiene el castaño

-Oye, Dame-Tsuna-dijo un bebe con un chupete falso, el ex-arcobaleno, Reborn-mañana tendrás que reunir a todos tus guardianes, vamos a tener una reunión

-Hiiiii, pe-pero, reunión?! De qué?!-dijo alterado el ojimiel

-Sobre tu puesto en Vongola, sabes? Pronto será la sucesión, así que prepárate-dijo Reborn

-QUE?!-grito Tsuna

Reborn convirtió su camaleón en una pistola y la apunto hacia Tsuna-Lo que oíste, mas te vale ir o sino-apretó el gatillo y disparo una bala que le rozo la mejilla a Tsuna-Sabes algo? Mas te vale ir. No creo que quieras saber que sucede si no vas...Por cierto, la reunión es a las 10-dicho esto el bebe se fue

-Hiiiiii-fue lo emitido por Tsuna antes de desplomarse contra el suelo gracias a los nervios

-Juundaime! No es genial? Al fin será en concreto el jefe de Vongola!...Juundaime?

-S-si, fa-fantástico-dijo Tsuna en el suelo

-Juundaime! Como esta? Se siente bien? Se cayó? Tiene fiebre?-Gokudera ataco con preguntas mientras ayudaba a su Décimo a levantarse

-N-no Gokudera-kun, estoy bien- *bueno, físicamente estoy bien* pensó

-Oye, Tsuna, si tenemos una reunión, no deberíamos también avisarles a los otros dos?-dijo Yamamoto

Eso fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría con hielos a Tsuna

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito Tsuna de lo más nervioso-REBORN!

-Que sucede? Dame-Tsuna-pregunto Reborn vestido de un deportista

-De que estas vestido?-pregunto ya más calmado

Reborn suspiro, y con sarcasmo dijo-De unicornio-después de eso Reborn convirtió a Leon en un bastón y le pego en la cabeza a su alumno-De deportista, Dame-Tsuna, al parecer necesitas mas entrenamiento

-Hiiii, me refiero a "por qué?"-dijo Tsuna

-Porque me dio la gana-fue la respuesta sencilla de Reborn

Tsuna suspiro-Bueno, lo que de verdad te quería preguntar, como quieres que yo le diga a los otros dos guardianes que vayan a la reunión?

-No sé, ese es tu problema-recalco Reborn-Por cierto Tsuna, es hora de que empieces a entrenar

-Qué?! Por qué?

-Porque si, ahora dale 15 vueltas corriendo a la manzana, 20 trotando y 5 caminando-ordeno Reborn-Vamos, apúrate antes de que convierta a Leon en un arma

-Hiiii-y Tsuna salió corriendo

-Sawada! Yo te acompañó en tu caminata Extrema!-dijo Ryohei mientras perseguía a Tsuna

-Oye cabeza de césped! No acoses a Juundaime!-dijo Gokudera persiguiendo al peliblanco

-Ma, ma, ya dejen de pelear y dejen que Tsuna cumpla con su entrenamiento-dijo Yamamoto siguiendo al par

Reborn suspiro, *bueno, así los guardianes también entrenaran* pensó el hitman mientras caminaba y se iba a uno de sus escondites de la ciudad, uno donde pudiera ver si su dame-alumno cumplía el entrenamiento

* * *

(30 minutos después)

Ya en casa de Tsuna

-Haa, aah e-eso, estoy ahha agotado haa-dijo Tsuna entrecortadamente-R-Reborn, eres un demonio-dijo Tsuna para sí mismo

-Quien en un demonio? Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás del castaño

-N-nadie!-dijo (o grito) el castaño

-Heh-rió Reborn, su alumno era tan malo mintiendo como él siendo buena persona-Sera mejor que vayas ahora a avisarle a esos dos sobre la reunión-le recordó el azabache

-Hiiiii!, es en serio?!-pregunto exaltado Tsuna

-Cuando dije que fuese mentira? Y por cierto, mejor ve ahora, sino se te hará muy tarde-dijo Reborn antes de irse

-*Hiiii, cuando vaya a avisarle a Hibari-san, el me morderá hasta la muerte!...Y Mukuro me va a pinchar con su tenedor gigante! Estoy muerto...Aunque si lo pienso mejor, hay posibilidades de que sobreviva con hoyos y así pueda luego ser mordido hasta la muerte después de haberle avisado a Hibari-san*-pensó el castaño-*Bien! Iré primero con Mukuro!*-Ya trazada la meta, Tsuna se dirigió a Kokuyo Land

Al llegar, entro temeroso, abriendo la puerta poco a poco

-B-buenas-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-Kufufufufu, Oya, Oya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Mukuro que apareció detrás de Tsuna (Mukuro ya no está en prisión, así como también Reborn no volvió a su forma original, estos dos hechos son del manga, como ya sabrán)

-Hiiiii, H-hola Mukuro, Etto...M-mañana habrá una reunión, p-podrías ir?-pregunto temeroso Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

-Kufufufufu, por que tan asustado? Jamás le haría algo a mi querido jefe-dijo Mukuro con cierto tono de burla-Kufufufu, iré, así lo más seguro es que me enfrente con ave-kun-dicho esto Mukuro desapareció

Tsuna se desplomo contra el suelo, definitivamente, eso estaba de infarto. Quien rayos se imaginaria que Mukuro le dejaría así no más?!

-Uuff, ahora comienza lo peor-dijo Tsuna para, esta vez, encaminarse hacia Nami-Chuu, donde le esperaría el peor momento de su vida

* * *

(15 minutos después)

Había tratado de retrasarlo lo más posible. Como lo hacía? Simple, perseguía a las hormigas para descubrir su "hogar" para ver si no se habían extraviado, estúpido, no?

Pero finalmente había llegado a su lugar destinado, estaba justo al frente de la puerta del comité disciplinario

#Toc Toc# (toco la puerta)

A los pocos segundo oyó el "Pase", y así, ya con la autorización de la persona en el interior de la habitación. Decidió entrar

-B-buenas, Hibari-san-dijo Tsuna al ya estar dentro

-Hmp, Herbívoro, que quieres?-pregunto levantando su mirada de los papeles y mirando fijamente a Tsuna

-P-pues, mañana hay u-una reunión, y...R-Reborn dijo que todos los guardianes tenían que ir...E-entonces, quería saber si usted puede asistir-dijo Tsuna apretando sus manos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. El castaño le tenía miedo a Hibari, pero más miedo le tenía a Reborn, ese si que daba mucho miedo!

-Hmp, y según tú, por qué debería ir?-preguntó el azabache

-P-pues...Vera, t-también va a ir Mukuro-Dijo el castaño

Hibari abrió levemente sus ojos gracias a la impresión, pero luego sonrió. Así que ese herbívoro cabeza de piña va a ir, huh?-Bien, iré. Ahora vete

Tsuna, sin protestar, salió olímpicamente del lugar. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que corría tan rápido

Llego a casa en un lapso de 5 minutos, sin duda se merecía un premio

-Oh! Tsu-kun! Tienes hambre?-pregunto Nana al ver a su hijo entrar estrepitosamente a la cocina

-S-si, y también mucha sed-dijo el castaño

-Bien, te haré una bebida de leche con chocolate después que comas-dijo la mayor con una sonrisa feliz

-Gracias-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-Y los demás?-pregunto al notar que no había nadie en la mesa a excepción de ellos dos

-Están arriba, Reborn-chan esta en tu cuarto durmiendo y Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan y Fuuta-chan están jugando en mi cuarto-dijo la castaña mientas le servía la comida a Tsuna

-Aaah, ya veo. Gracias-dijo al recibir la comida mientras se la comía ferozmente, tenía hambre, además, debía aprovechar que ninguno de ellos estaba aquí para robarle la comida

-de nada-dijo Nana con una gran sonrisa-Ah! Cierto, ten-dijo dándole la bebida ya que Tsuna ya estaba acabando

-Gracias!-dijo el castaño agarrando el vaso con leche con chocolate y tomándoselo. Después de terminar se despidió de su mama y subió a darse un baño. Ya era de noche y debía dormir, pero antes tenía que ducharse

Al terminar su higiene personal, se dirigió a su cama y se desplomo en ella-Aaaw-bostezo-Que sueño tengo-dijo para sí mismo

-Pues duérmete y cállate-dijo Reborn en su "cama", si es que se le podía llamar así

-S-si-dicho esto, Tsuna cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-Levántate, Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn pateando a Tsuna, haciendo que el menor cayera al suelo

-Itetetete, q-que se supone que estás haciendo?!-pregunto el castaño con un chichón en su frente (donde recibió el golpe al caerse)

-Patear a un idiota-respondió el azabache de patillas curiosas-Ahora deja de fantasear y ve a comer para después cambiarte, hoy es la reunión, recuerdas?

-Q-que? Aah! Cierto!-dijo corriendo y bajando las escaleras para ir a comer-Buenos días Oka-san-saludo el chico

-Buenos días Tsu-kun, que energético estas hoy-dijo Nana sonriendo

-Sí, es que tengo algo importante hoy-dijo comiendo y, muchas veces, atragantándose. Al terminar, coloco su plato en el lavadero y agarro a Lambo, quien estaba medio dormido en su silla-Mama, me llevo a Lambo de paseo!

-Pues qué bueno!-dijo feliz la castaña-Que te vaya bien y cuida de Lambo-chan-dijo antes de que su hijo se fuera, este, antes de perderse de la vista de su madre, dijo-Claro! Adiós Oka-san

-Bien, iré con el-dijo Reborn que recién había bajado las escaleras

-Claro, cuida bien de Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan-dijo la mayor

-heh, lo haré-y dicho esto, Reborn se fue tras Tsuna

(30 minutos después, en Nami-chuu)

-Uff, llegue 15 minutos antes-dijo Tsuna

Reborn suspiro-Si, pero te tropezaste innumerables veces con el viento-dijo Reborn negando con la cabeza

-Qu-Que?! Claro que no! Te dije que la acera estaba mal hecha!-reclamo el castaño, con, aun en sus manos, a Lambo

-Sí, claro. Culpa a la acera para no admitir tu estupidez-dijo el bebe

Tsuna, indignado, volteo su mirada hacia otro lugar. Cuando

#Pom# (supuestamente, la puerta al abrirse bruscamente)

-Te dije que no es necesario que vengas! Friki del béisbol!-dijo Hayato mientras entraba enojado

-Ma, ma, es una reunión para todos los guardianes, no es así? Tsuna-le pregunto el guardián de la lluvia a su jefe

-Juundaime! Buenos días!-saludo su mano derecha, Tsuna juro ver una colita y dos orejitas en el peligris al momento de hablarle

-Buenos días-saludo el castaño con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca

La puerta, ya cerrada, hizo el mismo sonido que antes

#Pom#

-EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito un peliblanco mientras entraba como todo un boxeador a la azotea

-Cállate! Vas a dejar sin tímpanos al Décimo! Estúpido cabeza de césped-dijo cabreado Gokudera

-Que cabeza de pulpo tan fea! La que debería callarse al EXTREMO serias tu por ser tan feo!-dijo gritando el albino

-Que dijiste bastardo?!-dijo el ojiverde

-Wajajaja! Lambo-san también quiere molestar a Bakadera!-dijo el niño de 5 años que ya se había despertado completamente

-L-Lambo-reclamo Tsuna al notar como el pequeño saltaba de sus brazos y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los otros dos peleando-Aaaah-suspiro el castaño. Ya veía venir a Hibari mordiéndole hasta la muerte por causar alborotos en Nami-chuu

-Kufufufu-se escucho una risa algo peculiar en el lugar mientras aparecía Mukuro de la nada

-Genial, ya llego el ilusionista cabeza de piña-dijo Hayato rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Oya, al parecer alguien quiere morir antes de tiempo-dijo Mukuro con dos venias sobresalientes en su frente mientras hacía aparecer su tridente

-Claro! Ya quiero verte en una ensalada de fruta-dijo el peligris mientras chispas aparecían en sus ojos color verde

-Ma, ya cálmense, esto es una reunión-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tu cállate-dijeron al unísono Gokudera y Mukuro

La puerta se abrió de manera silenciosa, y los únicos que notaron como se abría la puerta fueron Reborn, Tsuna y Yamamoto

-Wajajaja! Yo me uno a mi esclavo!-dijo Lambo colocándose al lado de Mukuro para invadir a Gokudera con insultos

-Yo también me uno al extremo!-grito Ryokei poniéndose del otro lado de Mukuro

-Kufufufu, tus amigos te dejaron para insultarte-dijo con burla Mukuro

-Bastardo! Te juro que voy a agarrar tu tridente y junto con dinamita te lo voy a meter por el-...!

-Herbívoros-se escucho una voz tétrica en todo el lugar, haciendo que los cuatro chicos se callaran y dejaran de pelear ferozmente como hace unos minutos estaban haciendo

A Tsuna y a Yamamoto les cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca, Reborn, en cambio, al notar el tremendo silencio que había en el lugar, sonrió con burla

-Y llego el alma de la fiesta!-dijo Reborn con burla y con sarcasmo

-Hmp-fue lo que dijo Hibari ante el comentario del sicario

-B-bueno, R-Reborn, creo que sería buena idea empezar esta reunión-dijo Tsuna

-Tsk, no me digas que hacer, Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn dándole una patada al chico-Bien, creo que es buena idea empezar con esta reunión

-*E-eso fue lo que yo dije!*-reclamo en sus pensamientos el castaño

-Bien, pronto será la sucesión Vongola, como ya sabrán, el evento pasado no se realizo gracias a la intervención de Shimon, pero ayer Nono me dijo que dentro de algunas semanas se volverá a organizar dicho evento-dijo el Hitman-No tengo deseos de luchar para que algunos (o mejor dicho, UN) guardianes vayan, o tal vez fastidiarlos para que asistan (dijo refiriéndose a Mukuro). Esta ocasión es de suma importancia, ya que serán en concreto, los guardianes del Décimo jefe Vongola, y no serán solo, los guardianes del postulante para Décimo Vongola-dijo serio el bebe-Consíganse ropa buena, o mejor, trajes, para vestir en ese día. Y arreglen sus estúpidas actitudes para no dañar el evento. No se permiten peleas de ningún tipo o razón y tampoco que lleguen tarde-dijo mirando a los guardianes-Cuanto y menos una torpeza-dijo mirando a su Dame-alumno-Espero que oigan bien, porque no lo voy a repetir; Si llegan a hacer algo mal u otra cosa para que en el día predestinado ocurra algo mal y así posponer o cancelar la sucesión; Les daré el peor entrenamiento que yo haya organizado en toda mi vida. Esto va tanto para el jefe como para los guardianes-dijo con una sonrisa y un aura asesina que hizo que todos (si, TODOS) en el lugar se estremecieran-Eso fue todo, alguna pregunta?

-Si!-levanto el brazo Gokudera-Yo puedo ordenar los trajes de Juundaime y el mio?

-Si vas a ordenar los trajes, que sean de todos-dijo Reborn-inclusive el mio-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Qué? Guhg, está bien. Todo sea por un buen traje para Juundaime-dijo a regañadientes

-Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo el sicario

-Sí, cuantas semanas exactamente faltan para el día?-pregunto Yamamoto

-3-fue la respuesta casi de inmediata por parte de Reborn

-A que extrema hora es?-pregunto Ryohei

-A las 11 am-dijo el hitman

-Kufufufu, de qué color tienes los calzoncillos que llevas puesto?-pregunto Mukuro, si el bebe respondía a todo, debería de responder a esa pregunta. Además, quería molestar al bebe

-Naranjas-respondió el ex-arcobaleno. Cosa que hizo enojar a Mukuro porque él quería molestar a Reborn

-Wajajajaja! Lambo-san va a fastidiar a Reborn!-dijo el bebe sacando la bazooka de los 10 años. Se apunto a sí mismo mientras corría de un lugar a otro en la azotea, pero se tropezó y el arma cayó encima de Hibari, haciendo que un montón de humo rosa hiciera aparición en el lugar

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-fue el grito colosal que salió de Tsuna

-Cálmate Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn dándole una patada a su pupilo

-Pero como quieres que me calme si va a venir el Hibari-san del futuro?!-dijo histérico el castaño

-Y eso qué? Va a ser durante 5 minutos, ni que fuera a destruir el mundo en ese lapso de tiempo-dijo rodando los ojos

-P-pues, viniendo de Hibari-san; es probable-dijo el ojimiel

Cuando el humor rosa se disipó, dejo a todos sorprendidos y boquiabiertos

-Eh?-fue lo que dijeron todos al unísono

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Tsuna al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente

-Décimo! Aléjese! El no se parece a la novia de la disciplina del futuro-dijo Gokudera

-Kufufufu, que curioso dato-dijo el peliindigo mirando como todo un espectador

-No entiendo nada extremo de esto-dijo Ryohei, quien sentía como su cerebro pronto estallaría

-Wajajaja! Lambo-san es tan grande que sorprendió a todos-dijo Lambo con aires de grandeza

-Lo que nos sorprendió fue tu estupidez, mira lo que has hecho-dijo Reborn dándole una patada al niño

Ahí, enfrente de todos, estaba un Hibari de 6 años. Viendo a todos los que le rodeaban

El ex-arcobaleno, al ya calmarse, suspiro con cansancio, miro su reloj y noto que ya habían pasado cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos, dentro de muy poco ya volvería el Hibari de 16 años

Pero nada, el niño de 6 años aun estaba ahí, y eso que ya habían transcurrido cinco minutos y veinte segundos-Estúpido niño...-dijo Reborn con una gran aura asesina mientras miraba a Lambo. Todas las personas cercanas a Reborn y a el Bovino se alejaron-que hiciste?-dijo el sicario dándole una patada a Lambo, la patada fue tan fuerte que dejo al niño inconsciente-Tsk

-R-Reborn, cálmate, el es un niño-dijo Tsuna cargando a Lambo

Reborn, ya un poco mas clamado suspiro-Ese idiota debe de haber dañado la bazooka, y como todo estúpido la uso-dijo Reborn ya analizando el caso

El mini-Hibari saco sus tonfas y miro retadoramente a todos-Herbívoros, quienes son y dónde estoy?-dijo el azabache

-Tsuna, tú te encargaras de Hibari, yo buscare la solución a este problema antes de que llegue el día de la sucesión-dijo Reborn antes de irse

-*Hiiiiiiiii, que problema con Reborn de dejarme solo en los momentos menos deseados*-pensó Tsuna-B-bueno, Hibari-san, ca-cálmese-dijo Tsuna

El azabache alzó una ceja y miro más detenidamente al castaño-Sawada Tsunayoshi-fue lo que dijo el niño

-Eh?-Oh, cierto, Tsuna conocía a Hibari desde que estaban en primaria-H-hola, Hibari-san-saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hibari caminó hasta Tsuna y se coloco justo enfrente de el-Quien te dio permiso de crecer?-pregunto con autoridad el azabache

* * *

Tan tan- les gustó? O.o digan que si o un mono con gonorrea los violará :D (okno ._. no lo tomen tan literal XD)

Yo tengo este fic en Amor yaoi, pero por mi inutilidad perdí la contraseña y estoy tratando de recordarla.

wiiiiiiii (no tengo nada mas que decir XD, chaito (._.)/ )

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2:Buscando Solución

Ohayou! He aquí el segundo capitulo *o*, espero que os guste :D

* * *

-Eh? Hibari-san, yo no crecí-dijo Tsuna con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca

-No mientas Herbívoro-dijo amenazadoramente el niño

-N-no! Es que...Digamos que...-Como le diría que viene del pasado?-...Antes que nada, en que año estamos hoy?-pregunto

-2002-respondió el que en un futuro seria un prefecto

-Bueno, en realidad hoy estamos en el año 2012 Hibari-san. Usted viene del pasado-aclaro el castaño

El azabache alzó una ceja-Y piensas que le crea a un herbívoro com tú?-pregunto incrédulo

-Hibari-san, es cierto que un viaje en el tiempo es prácticamente una ilusión pero...Esto es verdad, el usted de esta época viajo accidentalmente al pasado, intercambiando puestos entre ustedes dos-explico el ojimiel

-...-

-...-

-...-Y un incómodo silencio hizo su aparición. Hibari veía a Tsuna, su mirada era tan profunda que el castaño se estremeció levemente

-B-bueno, usted se puede quedar en mi casa si así desea-dijo nervioso Tsuna

El azabache iba a decir algo cuando de repente un niño con traje de vaca, que antes estaba dormido, despertó. Lambo se le lanzo a Hibari encima y empezó a gritar-Un nuevo súbdito para Lambo-san! Wajajajaja

El niño mayor (por un año) le dio una patada al menor, haciéndolo volar hasta que el de afro cayo en un charco que había en la azotea

-Yo..Tengo...Que...Waaaaaaaa-Y empezó a llorar

-L-Lambo-dijo Tsuna apenado, pero ni de broma iba a ver si estaba bien, quien sabe si se mueve y Hibari le da un tonfaso? No, gracias

-Lucha conmigo-dijo el pequeño Hibari

-Eh?-emitió confuso el ojimiel

-Que luches conmigo-repitió el niño alzando sus tonfas

-Kufufufufu, al parecer no el niño no se da cuenta de la diferencia de edad-dijo Mukuro

Hibari le lanzo una mirada asesina al peliindigo, y de un momento a otro, el azabache le dirigió un tonfaso a Mukuro. Este se desvaneció y reapareció detrás del que en un futuro seria el prefecto de Nami-chuu.

-Mukuro, Hibari-san! No peleen!dijo Tsuna, cuando, de un momento a otro, una tonfa y un tridente volaron hacia el castaño-Hiiiiiii-logro esquivarlo. Eso le enojo un poco y decidió ponerle fin a esa pelea; agarro sus guantes, se los coloco y prendió la llama en su frente gracias a sus píldoras

De un segundo a otro, Tsuna apareció en medio de aquellos dos y les quito a ambos sus armas (vayan a saber cuando las agarraron)-Ya paren-dijo serio

El azabache abrió los ojos con impresión y luego ensanchó una sonrisa-Así que si sabes luchar a pesar de tu apariencia de herbívoro-dijo

A Tsuna le cayo una gota de sudor gracias al comentario-Hibari-san, vamos a casa-dijo. Todos los guardianes estaban ahí, algunos aun estaban shockeados al ver al mini-Hibari en ves del Hibari adulto, otros estaban enojados porque su Décimo tuviera que intervenir en la pelea, algunos reían y otros gritaban al ver a un Sawada tan extremo

-Herbívoro, devuelveme mi arma-ordeno el menor

-Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, estas buscando problemas?-dijo Mukuro y a pesar de su tono, Tsuna sabia que su guardián de la niebla estaba enojado

-No, Mukuro, Hibari-san, ustedes no tendrán sus armas hasta que se calmen y hagan las paces-dijo Tsuna en un tono serio, después de todo, estaba en su forma hyper

-Kufufu-Mukuro se desvaneció entre la niebla y reapareció detrás de Tsuna, este por su parte, cuando su guardián le iba a dar una patada por detrás, lo detuvo con una de sus manos y con la otra lo empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo derrapar-Oya, oya, sigues siendo igual de hábil-menciono el peliindigo

-Y tu sigues igual de cobarde-dijo en voz baja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo ambos oyeran

-Esa es mi manera de luchar-explico llanamente

Hibari era un espectador, analizando el potencial del Sawada-Donde queda?-pregunto

-Eh?-La llama de ultima voluntad en su frente desapareció

-Donde queda tu casa?-volvió a preguntar

-Cerca-dijo-Ahora vamos, pero antes. Hibari-san, Mukuro, hagan las paces-ordeno nervioso el castaño

A Hibari le apareció una vena sobresaliente en su frente-Hmp-dijo

Mukuro extendió con fastidio su mano hacia el frente para estrechar ambas manos-Perdóname por decir la verdad-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en su voz se notaba cierto enojo y fastidio

El niño miro con superioridad a Mukuro, estrecho la mano y dijo-Siento mucho conocer a un herbívoro como tu-dijo con arrogancia

-Oya, pero si tu eres mas débil que un ave-dijo con una vena que sobresalía en su mejilla

Hibari le dirigió una patada a al peliindigo, pero este la esquivo. Así comenzó otra pelea

-Dame-Tsuna, no puedes ni hacer algo tan simple como que esos dejen de pelear-dijo Reborn que apareció de vetu (Si, ve tu a saber donde), y estaba detrás de su Dame-alumno

-Hiiiii, Reborn! Que haces aquí?-pregunto exaltado

El Hitman alzó una ceja y con sarcasmo dijo-Vengo a tomarte una foto...Aunque estas tan feo que la cámara se estropearia-le golpeo a su estudiante-Vengo a decirte que hable con Giannini y con Nono.

-Itetee, y que dijo el primero?-pregunto sobándose el área golpeada

-Que es muy extraño que la Bazooka actúe de esa forma, también dijo que él vendría pronto para ver que hacia. Nono dijo que ojala le podamos encontrar solución al caso ya que las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas-explico-Primero tendrás que quitarle la Bazooka a la vaca estúpida-dijo señalando a Lambo, que estaba abrazado a la Bazooka y la acariciaba como si fuera una mascota o algo parecido

-De verdad quieres que se la quite?-pregunto mirando con cierto miedo a Lambo. Si, miedo a que cause mas problemas con dicha arma y haya otra víctima

-Cobarde-dijo Reborn empujando a Tsuna hacia el Bovino

El castaño trago duro al estar frente al niño con traje de vaca, quien le miraba y se aferraba aun mas a la Bazooka

Tsuna agarro rápidamente el arma y la sacudió para que el niño la soltara, pero Lambo tenia un agarre firme mientras chillaba/lloraba

-Suelta el juguete de Lambo-san!-chilló el niño

-Lambo! No es un juguete-sacudió aun mas fuerte y en un descuido del Bovino, soltó el arma. Haciendo que el niño volara y cayera justamente en Hibari, quien quedo inconsciente gracias al golpe que recibió en la nuca

-Hibari-san!-dijo el castaño con preocupación e iba hacia el mencionado, pero aun así no soltó la Bazooka

Mukuro, quien estaba luchando a puño limpio con el azabache, iba a darle el golpe final si no fuera porque Tsuna lo detuvo-Mukuro, no le golpees! Esta inconsciente-regaño el Décimo

-Y no es mejor así?-pregunto el de ojos bicolor

-No, no es mejor que le ganes cuando este consciente? Así el podrá ver su derrota-dijo el castaño

-Kufufufu, bien-dijo el guardián de la niebla antes de desaparecer

-Décimo! Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Hayato corriendo a donde estaba su jefe

-Eh? Si-respondió el ojimiel-Gokudera-kun, puedes llevar a Lambo y a Hibari-san a mi casa?-pregunto

-Claro Décimo! Lo que usted me pida!-dijo Gokudera mientras cargaba a Hibari como un saco de harina-Lo veo en su casa-dijo y se fue

-Bueno, jajaja yo llevare al pequeño-dijo Yamamoto cargando al Bovino (Que también estaba inconsciente)-Adiós Tsuna-se despidió

-Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana al Extremo!-dijo ryohei mientras salia corriendo y se iba por donde le llevara el destino

-Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-pregunto Reborn

-Porque no quiero ver cuando Hibari-san se despierte-dijo el castaño

-Kufufufu, ahora si me puedes entregar mi arma?-se oyó la voz de Mukuro mientras que este aparecía al lado de su jefe

-Si, ten-le entrego el tridente

-Gracias-dijo el guardián de la niebla para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su jefe e irse (desvanecer)

A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío junto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Qu-que le sucede?-pregunto

-Parece que le gustas-dijo Reborn directamente-Y al parecer también te gusta-burló al ver a su pupilo con un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo

-QUEeeee?! No! Claro que no!-negó rotundamente-Solo que no me lo esperaba y menos de él-dijo mientras temblaba

-Si, claro-dijo el bebe-Por cierto, dame la bazooka-ordenó

-Eh? Oh! Bien, aquí tienes-dijo entregando el arma

-Nono dijo que si no logramos solucionar el problema-suspiro-Tendrás que ir a una reunión a defender el por qué vas a atrasar la sucesión-dijo-Mejor te inventas una excusa

-...-silencio-...QUE?! Una reunión?! Hiiiii! Pero si yo no soy bueno mintiendo!

-Si, yo tampoco soy bueno en ser amable pero no todo se tiene en esta vida-dijo el bebe-Busca una excusa y será mejor que la tengas dos días antes de la reunión. Pero recuerda, esto solo si no solucionamos el problema-le recordó y luego se fue

-Eeeeh, e-esto no es bueno para mi salud-dijo solo en el lugar-Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de que Lambo y Hibari-san despierten-se dijo a sí mismo para después irse a su casa

Al llegar no encontró una situación muy bonita (por no decir la peor que haya visto antes). Ahí estaban cuatro de sus guardianes discutiendo, y lo mas extraño es que Mukuro estaba entre ellos! El estaba junto con Lambo, peleando contra Gokudera mientras Yamamoto trataba de calmar la situación. Hibari estaba dormido en un sitio en el suelo de la cocina. Y madre mía, cuando el niño se levante las cosas estarán aun peor

Reborn estaba tomándose una tasa de café mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Nana; ambos ignorantes ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo en dicho lugar

-Que demonios hace el ilusionista de cuarta aquí?!-pregunto enojado el peligris

-Oya, Oya, tus ojos le quedarían perfectos en un anciano. Déjame quitartelos y donarlos-dijo Mukuro con una vena sobresaliente en su frente

-Deberías quitarte ese ojo raro que tienes y donarlo! sirve mas que el mio-dijo desafiante

-Wajajajaja! Lambo-san le va a hacer Pom en la cabeza a Bakadera!-dijo el niño con traje de vaca mientras sacaba varias granadas y las lanzaba al azar

-vaca estúpida! Que demonios haces?!-dijo devolviéndole las granadas al menor

Una granada cayo en el afro del niño, quien empezó a correr en círculos-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quitenle esto a Lambo-san!-grito corriendo hacia Gokudera y lanzándose encima de este

-Sacate vaca inútil! Tu mismo te metiste en ese problema-dijo sacudiéndose para que el niño se soltara

-Kufufufufu, debería grabar esto y dárselo a un patrocinador para que publique lo que ocurre cuando dos inútiles se juntan-burlo el peliindigo

-Ma, ma, cálmense-dijo Yamamoto-Estamos en casa de Tsuna

-Tu...! No seas maleducado y llama al Juundaime como es debid-como aun tenia a Lambo pegado en el brazo, la granada exploto

-Kufufuf, esto es muy divertido, debería venir mas seguido-dijo Mukuro

-Maldita vaca!-grito Gokudera con la cara negra. Lambo tenia el afro explotado como si fuera una palmera-Y aun estas sujetado a mi?! Sueltame!-dijo sacudiendo una vez el brazo, esta vez el niño si lo soltó y salio volando, cayendo en el regazo de Reborn

El sicario hizo una mueca de desagrado y aprovechando que Nana estaba ocupada lavando los platos, pateo el trasero del niño fuera de la casa-Te quedaras ahí todo el día-dijo y cerro la puerta

A Lambo se le aguaron los ojos, y empezó a llorar-Wuaaaaa-lloriqueo

-Ehh-emitió Tsuna desde la puerta mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca-*Creo que es mejor idea irme*-y estaba a punto de lograr su cometido cuando alguien le saluda

-Hola Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto

-*Rayos!* H-hola Yamamoto-saludo el castaño

-Décimo!-dijo Gokudera limpiándose la cara

-Herbívoro...-oyó la voz de Hibari

-Hiiiii! Hi-Hibari-san *Cuando se levanto?*-dijo y pensó el ojimiel

-Oye! Se educado con el Décimo!-regaño Hayato

-Hmp-respondió el niño

-bu-bueno..Tengosueñovoyadormiradióschicos-se despidió apurado (Temiendo que cierto azabache le pegara y reclamara su arma) y salio corriendo a su cuarto

Al llegar cerro la puerta y se acostó a dormir. Quedando rendido al instante

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Hacia calor, pero no era un calor molesto, sino mas bien uno agradable y reconfortable

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos ahogó un grito cuando vio a Hibari acostado con él, y lo peor es que estaba sujetado (abrazado) a él. El niño dormía tranquilamente mientras el castaño se moría de miedo al saber que en algún momento el azabache despertaría

Decidió no moverse porque estaba seguro que con su simple respiración estaba el peligro de que el menor se despertara; y si se movía aunque sea un poco, el pequeño despertaría

Se le quedo viendo, el niño se veía tan tranquilo y...En cierta extraña forma, tierno. Muy diferente a cuando estaba despierto

Los párpados, del que en un futuro seria un prefecto, estaban descansando pacíficamente. Sus labios estaban medio abiertos ya que respiraba por estos. Su respiración era tranquila, haciendo parecer que el niño estaba dormido profundamente. Tsuna tuvo la tentación de tocar las mejillas del pelinegro que estaba abrazado a él pero...

-Oh Tsuna, así que estas engañando a Mukuro y ademas con un niño de seis años. No sabia de esas mañas tuyas-se oyó la voz burlona de Reborn. Este negaba con la cabeza-Si yo hubiera sabido que eras pedofilo entonces no hubiera dejado que Mamma decidiera dejar que hibari durmiera contigo

-Hiiiiii, Reborn-dijo el castaño, no muy fuerte para no despertar al menor

Pero fue inútil, el pequeño despertó y aun abrazado a Tsuna dijo-Herbívoro

-Vaya, al parecer se despertó. Bien, perdón por meterme en tan conmovedor momento pero la comida esta lista-dicho esto, el Hitman salio y cerro la puerta

-Hibari-san!-dijo el castaño tratando de levantarse pero los brazos alrededor suyo eran firmes a pesar de pertenecer a un niño de seis años-Hibari-san, suelteme, el desayuno esta listo

-Tengo sueño-dijo el azabache ignorando lo que el mayor decía-Duermete-dijo el niño enterrando su cara en el pecho de Tsuna

-*Hiiiii, qu-que le sucede?!*-se pregunto mentalmente-Hibari-san...-trato de que le soltara pero el niño no cedió

-Dije que te acostaras y durmieras-ordenó el azabache abrazando aun mas fuerte al castaño

-B-bien-Tsuna obedeció, ni de broma quería que el pequeño se molestara

Hibari al darse cuenta de que el ojimiel no iba a seguir resistiéndose, aflojó el agarre y con un brazo agarro la cobija y los tapó a ambos. Luego volvió a colocar el brazo en la cintura del mayor, quedándose otra vez dormido gracias al dulce aroma que le llegaba desde Tsuna

* * *

Heheheheh ¬w¬, que os pareció? Espero que guste este cap n.n

A contestar reviews :D

Lucy-chan fan yaoi: Gracias a Lambo esta retorcida idea se creó, ya que me imagine a un Lambo arruinando una reunión importante XD y así cree este fic ^^ Trate de hacerlo lo mas divertido posible XD. Gracias por tu review n.n

: Hehe, y eso que aun no empieza la parte pervert de la historia n.n espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu review ^^

nancyclaudinec: ¬w¬...Espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n. Gracias por tu review :D

1827: Wajajajaja, y cuando crezca (O mejor dicho "vuelva") será un sexy seme que se violará a Tsuna *Q*. Gracias por tu review -u-

Rikka: A mi también me encanta el 1827 (Junto con el R27 *Q*) Hibari es tan...Él. Esa es explicación suficiente ¬w¬. Gracias por tu review *-*

Solitaria Dame: Holi! :D, Hahaha, que bueno que te gustó :D y si, Hibari no puede ser cambiado (Y así como esta me gusta *-*). Gracias por tu review :P

Eso fue todo, espero que os haya gustado y no me demanden por tardar en actualizar (?) O.o

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 3: Entrenamiento

Ohayou! No se que hacer, ya trate de recuperar de todas las formas posibles mi estúpida contraseña en Amor Yaoi y nunca me llega. No se como pero trataré de eliminar esa cuenta y crear otra con el seudónimo "Isalick" (Seee es el mismo, ese nombre lo utilizo en todo, así que si ven alguna cuenta con ese seudónimo entonces esa soy yo XD el caso es que este usando esa cuenta)

Me siento mal por no haber actualizado este fic ahí TTATT

* * *

Hibari al darse cuenta de que el ojimiel no iba a seguir resistiéndose, aflojó el agarre y con un brazo agarro la cobija y los tapó a ambos. Luego volvió a colocar el brazo en la cintura del mayor, quedándose otra vez dormido gracias al dulce aroma que le llegaba desde Tsuna

Pasaron 50 minutos hasta que por fin el pequeño de seis años decidió despertarse

Sin mencionar ni una minúscula y sencilla palabra se levantó para luego irse al baño, dejando solo al ojimiel

-*Vaya, yo no recuerdo que Hibari-san fuese así cuando era pequeño. No, mas bien ni siquiera recuerdo haber entablado una conversación con él *-pensó el castaño mientras se sentaba.

Estaba tranquilo, un poco confundido por la actitud del futuro prefecto, pero al fin y al cabo estaba tranquilo. Hasta que cierto y dichoso momento hizo aparición en su mente para recordarle un suceso que hubiera preferido que no fuese ocurrido

* * *

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

-Hiiiiii, Reborn-dijo el castaño, no muy fuerte para no despertar al menor

Pero fue inútil, el pequeño despertó y aun abrazado a Tsuna dijo-Herbívoro

-Vaya, al parecer se despertó. Bien, perdón por meterme en tan conmovedor momento pero la comida esta lista-dicho esto, el Hitman salio y cerro la puerta

* * *

*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*

Oh bien, considerenlo hombre queso, por la gran cantidad de agujeros que serán causados por los disparos que Reborn arremeterá contra él al no obedecer su orden.

Se levanto como alma que lleva al diablo, se vistió como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía. Y con una velocidad que le ordenó a sus pies pero estos no cumplieron, si, porque se cayó con la nada en el proceso, salió corriendo

Bajó las escaleras, y al estar en la cocina notó que no había alguien

Caminó hasta la mesa y vio que había una nota. Esta decía...

* * *

-Dame-Tsuna, Mamma quiso comprar vegetales para el engendro por que dice que necesita vitaminas para ser alto y fuerte. Así que salimos a comprarlos, nos tardaremos.

Por cierto, deberías sentirte avergonzado de aprovecharte de un inocente bebé como yo. Mira que mostrarle esa imagen erótica a mi persona, eres un depravado

Eso es todo

PD:No te levante porque Mamma dijo que se veían lindos. Ademas, recuerda esto, no le hagas algo extraño a Hibari, porque ese pequeño engendro regresará a su época y vendrá el que conocemos

* * *

A qué venía eso ? "Inocente bebé"? Desde cuándo? Y no decía él que su verdadera forma era la de un adulto genial?...Un segundo...Qué quiere decir con eso de 'algo extraño'?!

Suspiró derrotado, Reborn no tenía remedio

Y con solo pensar que tendría que cuidar a Hibari le dio un ataque de depresión. Tanto que hasta se halaba (literalmente) los cabellos de la desesperación

El azabache, que entró a la cocina en su búsqueda por el castaño, se encontró con esa escena tan poco peculiar. El mayor aun no se percataba de la presencia del mas bajo, quién lo veía con una mirada de "Qué te pica, idiota?"

-Herbívoro-habló para que el ojimiel dejara de hacer el ridículo El castaño dio un brinco al verse descubierto en su etapa de Dame-Tsuna. Como si fuese un robot, volteo mecánicamente la cabeza para ver al azabache, viéndole como si él fuera un demente-N-no es lo que parece-dijo. Aunque, prácticamente, sí era lo que parecía

-Oh? Y entonces qué parece?-preguntó el niño alzando una ceja

-S-solo pensé que p-podría tener caspa-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Pero como siempre, su lado Dame hizo su aparición. Él era pésimo mintiendo-Es exactamente lo que parece!-gritó cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-Herbívoro-dijo con tono serio-Entrename-ordenó

-Eh?-ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Habrá oído bien? Por un momento pensó haber escuchado que quería que...

-Quiero que me entrenes-dijo el menor sacando sus pequeñas tonfas

-N-no! Hibari-san aquí no!-dijo el ojimiel, conociendo que tan desastrosas eran las peleas de Hibari

-Entonces que sea en otro lugar-dijo el pequeño mientras bajaba sus armas

Al mayor le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca. Él preferiría no luchar, pero si no lo hacía terminaría siendo mordido hasta la muerte

-Esta bien-dijo asintiendo. Abrió la puerta que da al exterior y luego la cerró con llave

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque lejano, el cual era muy grande y con mucho abasto, flores y árboles. Sin ninguna persona en el lugar, pero aun así decidieron hacer el entrenamiento en un lugar cerrado del parque

Estaban rodeados de arboles y el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para hacer una lucha como las que Tsuna siempre tenía

-Bien, Hibari-san, qué quiere aprender?-preguntó no le podía enseñar mucho, tal vez podría luchar pero no con todas sus fuerzas

El menor no contesto, solo saco sus tonfas y se dirigió al castaño

Este, con torpeza esquivó el ataque. Suspiró, saco el frasco donde siempre guardaba sus píldoras y se tomó una, poniéndose al instante sus guantes

Una llama naranja se posicionó en su frente, mientras esos guantes que parecían inofensivos, se convertían en unos guantes de apariencia intimidante. Sus. Grandes ojos color miel que normalmente eran amables y apacibles, pasaron a ser levemente rasgados y de un color anaranjado que solo demostraban frialdad y determinación ante cualquier enemigo

-*Omnivoro*-fue el pensamiento que tuvo el pequeño al ver tal grado de transformación, como el mayor pasaba de ser un herbívoro a un carnívoro

Pero poco después de eso sonrió, al fin alguien digno de tener una batalla seria con él-te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo con cierta, felicidad? Bueno, después de todo esa persona enfrente de él seguía siendo un niño

Se dirigió de nuevo al castaño, tomando sus dos tonfas decidió darle en las extremidades de las piernas y manos. Pero cuando se dirigió a las piernas, Tsuna agarro ambas tonfas y las lanzó muy lejos junto con Hibari

El futuro prefecto, antes de caer, se dio la vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie. Con otro impulso, volvió al ataque de Tsuna

Así comenzó una batalla, en la que Tsuna solamente esquivaba y a veces devolvía el golpe. Solo para no dejar insatisfecho a Hibari, este estaba sudando, mientras Tsuna solo tenia algunas gotas resbalando a los lados de su cara. Se notaba que 'ese' Hibari no era tan fuerte como el de esta época, aunque eso sería obvio

-Esto será todo, Hibari-san-dijo serio el castaño mientras detenía un golpe y luego esquivaba una patada

El niño al escuchar eso se detuvo-Bien-dijo, Hibari aunque sudara, su expresión no mostraba cansancio alguno, ni siquiera jadeaba. Y en las mismas condiciones se encontraba Tsuna, no mostraba cansancio ni algún síntoma de este

El castaño se secó el poco sudor que se escurría por su frente. Poco a poco la llama se fue achicando, hasta que no quedara nada y se mostrara el mismo chico torpe-Bueno, creo que seria buena idea descansar-dijo el mayor sentándose a los pies de uno de los árboles

El pequeño se sentó al lado del castaño, lo cual le extrañó-Hibari-san?-preguntó con confusión

-Qué?-preguntó cortante el pequeño, como si quisiese que Tsuna se callara

-Nada-dijo volteando el rostro. Con el cansancio y el clima tan agradable, ambos se quedaron dormidos

* * *

(Dos horas después)

Reborn buscó a Tsuna como loco, ya le había dicho que no hiciera nada raro. Pero claro, su Dame-Alumno no entendía las palabras tan directas que le había dicho

Ya revisó la escuela del castaño, las casas de sus guardianes, lugares frecuentados por su pupilo. Pero nada

Empezó a revisar lo parques, después de todo 'Hibari' tenía seis años. Busco en todos los cercanos hasta que reviso los que estaban mas apartados

Cuando estaba por uno de los mas lejanos. Lo encontró

El muy inútil estaba acostado en los pies de un árbol y al lado de este estaba el azabache, quién estaba recostado en el hombro de Tsuna

Que enternecedor...

Hay que destruirlo

Con un sádica sonrisa transformó a León en un bate y una cinta

Agarró la cinta y se vendo los ojos. Con aun la sonrisa en su rostro, agarro el bate y lo apuntó hacia Tsuna. Era como si estuviera apunto de golpear una piñata

-Vamos a ver cuántos dulces me darás Dame-Tsuna-dijo y con un ágil y rápido movimiento le dio 5 golpes en la cara a Tsuna. Por su puesto sin Hibari salir dañado

-Itetete! Reborn! Por qué?!-grito el castaño sobandose la cabeza. No solo preguntó el "por qué estas aquí?" sino también "por qué demonios me golpeaste con un bate hasta dejarme sin neuronas?"

-Porque se me dio la gana-respondió a las dos preguntas sin formular por el castaño

Al ojimiel le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca. Debió haber previsto esa respuesta por parte de su tutor

-Por cierto Tsuna, te dije que no le hicieras nada al niño-dijo Reborn señalando al ya despierto Hibari

-Pero si no le hice nada!-exclamó, hasta entrenando malinterpretaban la situación?!-Hibari-san estaba pidiéndome que le entrenase!-explicó

-Oh?-emitió, mirando al pequeño azabache que ignoraba descaradamente la conversación-Entonces es así, no es mala idea-dijo parta sí mismo-Bien, de ahora en adelante lo entrenarás-dijo, no como petición, mas bien como orden

El castaño suspiró-Bien-dijo con desánimo

-Ahora, Tsuna, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el azabache

-Hmm?-el menor se levantó y siguió a Reborn-Hibari-san, espereme aquí

El azabache solo miró durante unos segundos al castaño y luego asintió levemente.

Tsuna siguió al bebé hasta un poco más lejos-Tsuna, volví a hablar con Giannini, pero al parecer se va a retrasar. Tenía planeado llegar mañana pero su vuelo se fue a la basura cuando una fuerte tormenta azotó el Atlántico. No le queda mas opción que quedarse y esperar a que las cosas se calmen-suspiro-A este paso tendremos que hacer algo para evitar posponer la sucesión. Debe haber una forma para que no defiendas el porqué vas a retrasarla-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo. Y dónde exactamente está Giannini-san?-preguntó

-Está en algún lugar del Sur América, al parecer estaba probando experimentos con unas plantas exóticas del sur de Amazonas en las fronteras de Brasil-explicó cruzándose de brazos-Tsk, todo esto empezó por la vaca inútil. Cuando el muy imbécil crezca tendrá el peor entrenamiento de su vida-dijo con una vena sobresaliente en su frente

A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío al oir eso. Sabía perfectamente que Reborn no mentía. Oh no, esa no era ninguna mentira

Pobre del idiota que creyó que lo seria. Si, lo decía porque él fue uno de esos pobres idiotas hasta que recibió un golpe de la pura y mera realidad

-Y qué haremos para evitar posponer la sucesión?-preguntó

-Aun sigo pensando en ello. Mientras tanto, Hibari se quedará contigo-sentenció

-*Supongo que no tengo opción*-pensó-Si-dijo

-Bien, ahora vuelve a cuidar a tu niño-dijo Reborn antes de irse

El castaño, un poco indignado ya que pareciera que Reborn le hubiera llamado "niñera". Se encaminó hacia donde dejó al azabache

Al llegar notó que el niño se había quedado dormido en donde antes se hallaban ambos durmiendo

Fue hasta el lugar y cargó al pequeño en su espalda. No podía dejar a Hibari dormir en un lugar así

Con un nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo, se encaminó hacía su casa. Al llegar a dicho lugar, su madre le recibió desde la cocina

Entro y fue a saludar a su madre en persona

-Hola Oka-san-saludó aun teniendo a Hibari en su espalda

-Hola Tsu-kun-se volteo y vio una de las imágenes mas encantadoras jamas vistas-Hiba-chan y tu se ven tan lindos!-dijo, casi que brotaba escarcha de su alrededor

Al castaño le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca

Un momento. Llamó a Hibari Hiba-chan?!

Bueno, si lo pensabas con mas detenimiento. Esa podría ser la razón por la cual su madre aún no le preguntaba quién era el niño que traía en su espalda, claro, debió haber pensado en eso antes. Lo mas seguro era que Reborn le inventó una nueva identidad a Hibari

-Nunca pensé que el hermano menor de Hibari-kun fuese idéntico a él-dijo la castaña

-Aah-Sip, todo encajaba a la perfección-Oka-san, voy a llevar a Hibar...Digo, Hiba-san a una cama-Claro, estaba 100 % seguro de que Hibari seguiría durmiendo con él, después de lo que dijo su madre dudaba poder dormir de nuevo solo

-Esta bien Tsu-kun-Y sin esperar otra cosa, Tsuna subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, donde dejó a Hibari en su cama

Luego se fue al piso de abajo, tenia un hambre de los mil y un demonios

* * *

Al estar solo, el azabache abrió sus ojos. Había estado fingiendo dormir todo este tiempo

-Por qué nunca me hablabas cuando estábamos en la escuela? Me tenías miedo?-susurró, como si Tsuna pudiera oírle decir eso y responder

* * *

¬w¬, hehe espero que haya gustado la frese final :D No me dí cuenta, pero parece que me enfoque más en el 1827 y no me fije que habían mas personajes que agregar XD bueno, aun así espero que guste :D

Hora de responder reviews *-*

bianchixgokudera25: Pero hay que admitir que este mundo es sexy ¬w¬ que bueno que sigas mi historia, y tranquila y seguiré :D. Gracias por tu review

1827: Hahahaha n.n' te aseguró que lo marcará como suyo. Este fic contiene Lemon XD solo que aun no ha sido creado. Gracias por tu review

Rikka: Reborn es un desmadre XD, siempre será así. Y si, el mini-Kyoya es tan tierno ¬w¬ voy a vormitar arco iris mientras creo los capítulos XD. Gracias por tu review

kuroi neko: Sep, lo publiqué en Amor Yaoi peero, perdí la contraseña y me jodí :D. Espero que este cap te guste. Gracias por tu review

sumireko: Gracias n.n me encanta que te parezca lindo. Es posible que sea pedofilo y no sabramos O.o nah, aquí el seme es Hibari y ya XD. Se pondrá aun mejor y gracias por tu review :D

hiroXD: Pff por favor, yo soy buena en 'Todo', nah, no soy buena volando XD (okno ._. mejor omite eso). O.O tu vida depende de esto? WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...Gracias por tu review ._.

Chiyo Asakura: Ya actualicé, espero que te guste este cap :D

pinkus-pyon: Que bien, no sabes que tan feliz me hace. Espero que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando un comentario respecto a esta historia :D. Gracias por tu review

Ciao Ciao

PD: Garabato lo matará a todos~ *A*

.

.

.

¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron La Mansión Foster?...¡Así es!, garabato es mi amigo imaginario! ¿Algún problema? XD


End file.
